1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to stuffed sealed mailer assemblies exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799 and 4,095,695, and, more particularly, to a series of mailer forms each having a window with transparent or translucent covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connected series of multiple ply mailer forms, i.e., stuffed sealed envelope assemblies, utilizing separate plies for the face and back of the outgoing envelope and inside plies cut to a smaller size to facilitate gluing of the envelope outer plies along the edges to form a sealed mailing piece are well known in the art. Exemplary of connected series of stuffed sealed envelope assemblies with windows are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,385; 3,325,188; and 4,705,298 but none have window coverings. The art which show window coverings, viz., U.S. Pat No. 5,125,563 and U.K. Patent application 2,175,250 do not show a series of stuffed sealed connected mailers of the kind shown in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799 and 4,095,695.